JAY'ED
) |Blood = |Occupation = Singer |Years Active = 2000-present |Labels= TOY'S FACTORY (2007-2012) Universal J (2013-2015) Dreamusic (2016-present) |Agency= LDH (2016-present) |Associated Acts= |Website= jayed-ldh.jp |Social= @jayed510 on Twitter}} JAY'ED (real name: Jade Goto) is a New Zealander/Japanese singer under the management of LDH and signed to Dreamusic. Born in 1981, he lived his childhood in New Zealand. In 2002 he joined hip-hop crew D-ST.ENT. JAY'ED also did the opening act for Justin Timberlake and some other known bands. On May 21, 2008, he made his major debut with the single "Superwoman". In 2009, JAY'ED and JUJU released a collaboration single, "Ashita ga Kuru Nara", which became an hit. The song was used as the theme song for the movie Yomei Ikkagetsu no Hanayome. To date, this is their best-selling single and their first single to peak #1 on Oricon daily charts. In 2016, JAY'ED got signed to LDH and started being managed by the agency. In the same year, he got signed to the label Dreamusic. Discography Studio Albums # 2008.01.23 The Gift (indie) # 2009.10.28 MUSICATION # 2011.11.16 Your Voice # 2014.03.26 Hotel Heart Collector # 2017.06.21 Here I Stand Best Albums # 2006.05.10 Gift ~ just let me know (indie) # 2014.11.12 JAY'ED WORKS * 2014.12.17 JAY'ED WORKS (Special Edition) (Digital album) Cover Albums # 2013.05.29 JAY'EDISCO Singles #2005.03.14 Why? (indie) #2008.05.21 Superwoman #2008.08.27 Zutto Issho (ずっと一緒) #2009.02.04 Saigo no Yasashisa / SUNLIGHT (最後の優しさ / SUNLIGHT) #2009.07.22 CRY FOR YOU / Can't Let Go #2009.10.14 Everybody #2010.05.26 PRAY #2010.09.15 Shine #2017.05.24 Here I Stand Split Singles * 2009.04.29 Ashita ga Kuru Nara (明日がくるなら) (JUJU with JAY'ED) * 2011.08.31 Toy box (JAY'ED x Wakadanna) * 2011.10.19 Eien wa Tada no Ichibyo Kara (永遠はただの一秒から) (JAY'ED x JUJU) Digital Singles # 2010.07.14 Sign # 2010.08.25 Free # 2010.11.03 Identity # 2010.11.10 True # 2011.05.18 Terminal (ターミナル) # 2013.12.17 September (Tachytelic Remix) # 2013.12.17 i will... # 2014.11.12 Mata Kimi to (feat. Ms.OOJA) # 2016.05.25 MY WAY Video Releases # 2009.04.08 THE CARNIVAL 08' DVD # 2010.03.31 LIVE MUSICATION -TOUR 2009 "MUSICATION" & JOURNEY TO NZ- Other Video Releases * 2010.12.22 JUJU - JUJU 10.10.10 Special Live Request (#8 Ashita ga Kuru Nara (JUJU with JAY'ED)) * 2011.01.12 FREEDOM 2010 in Awajishima "Aozora" (#13 Everybody, #14 Tsutaetai Koto Ga Konna Aru no Ni welcomez Wakadanna & JAY'ED) * 2011.06.29 INFINITY16 - Juroku Shunen Nippon Budokan (#14 Tsutaetai Koto Ga Konna Aru no Ni welcomez Wakadanna & JAY'ED) Compilations / Other *2002.10.30 SPHERE of INFLUENCE - THE INFLUENCE (THAT GIRL feat. JAY'ED & L) *2003.04.15 DOBERMAN INC. - MEGA CITY FIVE (We Got It All feat. JAY'ED and Spider) *2003.09.26 DJ YUTAKA - UNITED NATIONS III (#9 Rock the Party feat. DJ KAORI, JAY'ED) *2004.11.25 NORISIAM-X - Brave New World (#4 If I... feat. JAY'ED) *2005.07.20 NORISIAM-X - POP THEM BOTTLES feat. JAY'ED *2005.09.21 "E"qual - The Rock City ((M.O.S.A.D's Town) (#3 Live on direct feat. JAY'ED) *2005.09.21 NORISIAM-X - N☆X☆R☆2 *2006.01.11 I-DeA - Da FRONT and BACK (#9 Fly Away feat. JAMOSA & JAY'ED) *2006.01.25 WOLF PACK - Pyromania (#14 So So Good (Sou Sou Gutto....) feat. JAY'ED & JAZZY BLAZE) *2006.09.21 DOBERMAN INC. - STOP, LOOK, LISTEN (#6 Baby I'm Sorry feat. JAY'ED, #18 STOP, LOOK, LISTEN feat. JAY'ED) *2006.09.27 "E"qual - 7 Days (#4 Baby, Baby, feat. JAY'ED) *2006.11.22 JAMOSA - SO ADDICTED 247365 (#2 FLY AWAY feat. JAY'ED) *2007.02.21 DABO - DABO Presents B.M.W. -BABY MARIO WORLD- Vol.1 (#15 Hansoku (I'm So Kool) feat. JAY'ED, TWIGY) *2007.02.28 JAMOSA - ONE (#4 FLY AWAY feat. JAY'ED) *2007.03.07 DJ MAYUMI - Berry Jam Mixed Up *2007.04.25 I-DeA - re;cover (I wouldn't change a thing performed by JAY'ED) *2007.04.25 Best of HASE-T Produce Works "Boom Box Vol. 1"|Best Of HASE-T Produce Works "BoomBox Vol.1" (#12 Shining☆Star (HASE-T Remix)) *2007.08.29 DOBERMAN INC. - DOBERMAN INC THE BEST ~THE PAST & THE FUTURE TIME 4 SOME ACTION~ (#3 Hypnotic feat. JAY'ED) *2008.04.16 Lisa Halim - Setsunai Kurai, Aishiteta. feat. JAY'ED *2008.05.21 10FOR EFDEE - 104 ~4 Japanese~ (#10 LETTER 2.......... feat. JAY'ED) *2008.10.29 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI'S JMIX II (#26 Zutto Issho) *2008.11.26 DJ KOMORI - What's R&B ? (Japanese R&B Mix CD) (#19 Sayonara) *2008.11.26 "E"qual - TV Crushman & Radio Jacker (#4 Song For You feat. JAY'ED) *2008.12.17 Lisa Halim - Here I am (#5 Setsunai Kurai, Aishiteta. strings+mix feat. JAY'ED) *2009.02.11 Y's - INTELLIGENT *2009.02.25 Supokon! ~sports music compilation~ (#12 I do) *2009.03.18 "E"qual - GIANTfootSTEP ver."E" (#9 Baby, Baby, feat. JAY'ED) *2009.05.20 SEEDA - SEEDA (Yume Kara Same Tara feat. JAY'ED) *2009.07.22 SUGAR SHACK Official soundz mixed by DJ HAL (#9 Movin' On) *2009.07.29 DJ MAYUMI - BERRY JAM PARADISE mixed by DJ MAYUMI (#25 This Summertime) *2009.08.19 HAB I SCREAM - Palpable (#6 Soulmates feat. COMA-CHI, JAY'ED) *2009.08.19 Fine Presents THE HOT SUNSET SUMMER J-MIX by DJ HOKUTO (#23 SUPER FLY feat. JAY'ED) *2009.11.25 DJ KAORI - DJ KAORI'S JMIX III (#4 Everybody) *2009.11.25 DJ KAORI - S・A・Y・O・N・A・R・A (#2 You're The Only One (DJ KAORI with JAY'ED)) *2009.12.23 Hit Songs ~Yasashii Hikari / Unmei no Hito~ Hit Songs orgel collection *2010.01.13 DJ MAYUMI - HbG×DJ MAYUMI GIRLS COLLECTION (#11 Can't Let Go) *2010.03.03 EMI MARIA - CONTRAST (#8 We Standing Strong feat. JAY'ED) *2010.03.17 DJ GEORGIA - Sweet Grande mixed by DJ GEORGIA (#5 Movin' On) *2010.03.17 JUJU - JUJU (#3 Ashita ga Kuru Nara (JUJU with JAY'ED)) *2010.03.24 AK-69 - THE STORY OF REDSTA -RED MAGIC TOUR 2009- Chapter 2 (#4 PARADISE feat. AK-69, BIG RON & JAY'ED) *2010.03.24 Love Beats produced by Jeff Miyahara Vol.1 (#3 CRY FOR YOU) *2010.03.24 MAY'S - Featuring ~Collaboration Best~ (Disc 1 #10 Close Your Eyes feat. JAY'ED) *2010.04.21 COMA-CHI - STEP UP! (#2 Love symphony feat. JAY'ED) *2010.04.21 DJ HASEBE - Woofin Presents "CANDYMAN" Mixed by DJ HASEBE (#22 This Summertime) *2010.04.21 HASE-T Presents TREASURE HOUSE RECORDS STREET RYDERS *2010.05.26 COMA-CHI - Beauty or the Beast? (#7 Love symphony feat. JAY'ED) *2010.06.23 DJ KOMORI - WHAT'S R&B? 2010 (#2 Can't Let Go) *2010.06.30 DJ MASTERKEY - FROM THE STREETS BACK AGAIN (#20 Everybody) *2010.07.07 mc2 - ENERGY (#2 Sayonara Arigatou feat. JAY'ED, CO-KEY & HEARTBEAT) *2010.07.21 PEACE *2010.08.04 DJ MITSU THE BEATS - UNIVERSAL FORCE (#11 Precious Time feat. COMA-CHI & JAY'ED) *2010.09.01 INFINITY16 - LOVE (Disc 1 #2 Tsutaetai Koto Ga Konna Aru no Ni welcomez Wakadanna & JAY'ED) *2010.10.20 Life Story *2010.11.10 JAMOSA - LUV ~collabo Best~ (#7 Anata no Mune ni Modoreru Nara feat. JAY'ED) *2010.12.22 DISCOTHEQUE - Goodbye (#6 LOVELESS ps. Happy X'mas (English ver) feat. JAY'ED) *2011.01.19 Celebrity presents DESTINY (#6 Superwoman) *2011.02.23 JAMOSA - Nanika Hitotsu feat. JAY'ED & Wakadanna *2011.03.02 K.J. - K.J. with... (#7 Aishitemashita. Setsunai Kurai... . with Lisa Halim & JAY'ED) *2011.05.11 JAMOSA - SKY (#1 Nanika Hitotsu feat. JAY'ED & Wakadanna) *2011.05.25 Celebrity presents DIARY *2011.06.22 Manhattan Records Presents "Mellow Back" *2011.08.03 SUGAR SHACK FAMILY - SUGAR SHACK FACTORY *2012.03.21 JAMOSA - TRY (#3 Nanika Hitotsu -acoustic ver.-'' feat. '''JAY'ED' & Wakadanna) *2012.03.21 JAMOSA - BEST OF MY LUV -collabo selection- (Disc 1 #2 Nanika Hitotsu feat. JAY'ED & Wakadanna, Disc 1 #6 Fly Away feat. JAMOSA & JAY'ED (I-DeA)) *2012.06.13 INFINITY16 - MY LIFE (#3 Ame Nochi Hare welcomez MINMI & JAY'ED) *2012.09.06 AKLO - THE PACKAGE *2014.08.13 GILLE - TREASURES (#14 ONE -Kimi ga Iru Riyuu-'' duet with '''JAY'ED') External Links * Official Website * Dreamusic Profile * Universal Music Profile * TOY'S FACTORY Profile * Official Blog Category:JAY'ED Category:Soloists Category:Singers Category:1981 Births Category:2005 Debut Category:Members from New Zealand Category:Non-Japanese Artists